Makoto Discovered
by lilangelofheaven
Summary: Makoto learns that being a submissive slave, is extremely arousing. But what happens when Master Nephrite wants to buy her a collar?


A different take on the Scout of Jupiter,

Posting it here for those that haven't been over to AFF,

*Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters used in this story, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**Makoto Discovered**

_Completed_

Master Nephrite was only in the States on business, and was due to fly back early the next morning. When he had a planned a free day sight seeing in San Francisco, he had no idea that his last day was to be spent with a wonderful new submissive, the manager of an exclusive restaurant just down the coast.

Makoto was learning fast. She was learning that she loved being dominated, that she was, at her core, deeply submissive. At the same time, she was discovering the joy of learning to express that submission to a Dominant who knew how to cultivate and cherish her true nature.

As Master Nephrite showered, she prepared breakfast, pondering the impact he was having on her. For a start, she had found the sex both exhilarating and deeply satisfying. She felt relaxed and sated in a way that was almost new to her. And it wasn't just physical, though in her body she felt more comfortable and sexually aware. Emotionally she was happier, calmer and more focused. Even the orange juice pouring into the glasses seemed to be more real, the colours brighter, the shapes more fascinating.

She was still naked, having decided of her own accord that Nephrite would prefer her to be unclothed at all times. It wasn't something they had discussed, but it just seemed natural that a man who could see so deeply into her heart should also be allowed to gaze on her body. And more than that, she trusted him, and had done almost from the start. Because of that trust, she felt able to reveal her inner self, and felt equally able to shed her physical inhibitions.

So when Master Nephrite walked into the kitchen, dressed ready for the day, he stopped and gazed at his pet Makoto as she busied herself doing some tidying up. She was tall, with natural brunette hair down to her shoulders. She obviously worked out frequently because her muscles were well defined, and she moved with a dancer's poise and grace. Her breasts were heavy and full, the aureoles wide and the nipples prominent. For a moment he remembered the way they had hardened the previous night, and smiled. As she moved, her tits swayed gently and enticingly.

Her waist was surprisingly narrow, giving her a strongly defined hour glass figure, which in turn emphasized the swell of her hips and the soft curve of her thighs. Her bottom, as he knew from his spanking of her, was firm with a pleasing resilience under his hand. As he had been punishing her this morning, he had been particularly taken with the dimples just at the base of her spine above the tender globes.

And, nestling like a shy jewel in the V of her moans, he could see the lips of her shaven cunt, still slightly swollen from their loving making this morning. There was a raw strength and confidence about her which he found exhilarating, and which he also knew made her submission all the sweeter and more erotic.

It had only taken the fraction of a second for Master Nephrite to observe and appreciate his lover, and in that same moment, she had noticed him standing in the doorway watching her. For some reason she suddenly felt shy, nervous of failing him, of not pleasing him. Yet, before the nervousness could grow into an unspoken tension, Master Nephrite broke the spell, walking towards the breakfast bar where coffee, fresh orange and croissants were waiting.

"Ahhh, breakfast. That is a wonderful sight. I don't know about you, but I am famished after all our fun and games."

He grinned at her, sharing a joke, calmly relaxed as if he were totally used to having his breakfast prepared and served by a beautiful naked brunette. And Makoto realized that this was what really mattered most to her. He didn't worship her, he wasn't in awe of her, and he didn't ignore her. He just accepted her, as she was, and appreciated her. Inside, again, she melted to him, finding herself smiling at his enthusiasm for the food before him.

She stood slightly on tip toe to kiss his mouth, teasing him slightly by rubbing her tits against his shirt.

"Well, Master, with your permission, I would like to have a shower. Also, I have a day off today, and I was wondering if you would like some company?

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, delighting at the way she molded herself to him. His kiss was longer and deeper, so intense that she felt her stomach flip. She might have tried to tease him with her kiss, but he was reducing her to a quivering wreck with his. Despite herself, she reached up and put an arm around his neck, pulling him into her desire.

He broke off the kiss and stared intently into her eyes as if searching out her soul.

"My darling. I can't think of anything more wonderful than spending a day with you. As I said last night, I am flying out early tomorrow morning. I suggest that we return to my hotel and check out. Then we can spend this day together while you show me some of the delights of 'frisco."

She felt her heart leap at the prospect of spending time with this man who delighted in her sexuality, but also wanted to know her as a person. She had never felt such a need to please a man before in her life, and she wondered briefly if it was because he pleased her as a woman. And then, unbidden, she spoke an idea which now seemed wholly natural to her.

"In that case Master, after my shower, I would be grateful if you could choose my clothes to wear today. I want my Master to be pleased with his little submissive slut."

Her stomach tingled as she said this, amazed at the way the words thrilled her even as she described herself in these terms. And from the way his arm tightened around her waist and his eyes widened, it was obvious that he appreciated the offer too.

"God, you are so amazing," he breathed, "I will most certainly choose your clothing. In fact, I was thinking earlier as I watched you that I would love to go shopping and choose some outfits for you. This way I will have a chance to see what you already have."

His hand slid down to administer a slap to her bottom.

"So you'd better go now and get ready before I lose my self control and fuck you on the counter right now."

She grinned, happy to see his pleasure, and feeling a stirring of desire at the thought of him fucking her roughly in the kitchen before dressing her up as his pet.

"Then I will be ready for you shortly Master, waiting do you whatever you desire of me."

And with a brief kiss, she turned and ran for the bathroom. He watched her taut body as she left, shaking his head at his amazing good fortune. Standing under the hot jets of her shower, Makoto couldn't help her arousal as her hands soaped and rinsed her body. Despite herself, her hands became his, the fingers kneading her flesh and sliding into her secret places were his fingers opening her up to his use of her. Her nipples hardened with sudden need as she imagined him standing behind her, his body pressed against her back, his cock nestling in the crease of her buttocks. When she touched her sex, her knees almost buckled with the remembrance of his skillful coaxing of her on the bed, his fingers and words alone releasing her into an orgasm of muscle clamping intensity. Even now, as she slid her own questing fingers into her pussy, she could tell by the slippery wetness that she was aroused and ready for him to fill her with his flesh and his seed.

Christ, she thought to herself, I really am turning into a sex crazed nympho for this guy, and yet I want this.

She tried hard not to visualize the next morning when she would be saying good bye to her Master, even though she was sure he would be returning. Instead, she set herself to enjoy every minute with him, and to try as far as possible to please him in every way he wanted. Part of her was shocked at how quickly she had changed from being the independent sassy beach rat she normally portrayed. But, her seeping cunt and swirling desire proved that this deep submission was the key to her sexual happiness.

Her skin glowing and still slightly damp from the rough toweling, she padded into her bedroom to find Master Nephrite already hard at work selecting an outfit for her. He had even set aside a body spray, "Obsession" for her to apply before dressing.

With the scent still lingering on the air, she silently picked up her clothes and dressed for her Master. This re-clothing of her body was as erotic as any strip tease, with him watching his choice of garments cover her form. It was if, under his gaze, she was still naked to him, and that the clothes were only a barrier to everyone else's eyes. First there was a bright red thong with detail so lacy as to be effectively transparent, and a pair of smoke grey thigh high stockings.

There was no bra, which was a mild shock to her. She had always been self conscious of the size of her tits, and the thought of them hanging free and swaying so that passers by could see the movement made her blush in anticipation.

Next were a red camisole and a semi transparent tan blouse, and finally a pair soft leather pants which were so tight fitting as to give the impression she had been poured into them. Finally, on her feet, a pair of red peep toe shoes with 4 inch heels. In these she stood over 6 foot tall, and even without make up she looked stunning, her brunette hair tumbling over her shoulders. She applied a light make up, and then stood as if presenting herself to her Master. The outfit he had selected for her was not the sluttish creation she was expecting from a man, but it certainly did nothing to hide her sex appeal.

Master Nephrite nodded approvingly, his eyes bright with humor.

"Well my dear, if anyone doesn't notice you walking down the street today, they are either blind or dead. Shall we go?"

And so it was. Even as they stepped into the sunshine, she noticed men stop a fraction longer than normal to stare at her, sometimes even sneaking a second glance. She looked good, and she felt good, and she knew herself happier than she had been for a long time.

They took a taxi to his hotel and he booked out and arranged to pick up his luggage early the following morning. He had a flight bag with a spare change of clothing sent by taxi to Makoto's apartment block.

The morning was mostly past by the time they reached the shopping areas of downtown San Francisco. They stopped at a couple of stores, had lunch, and then shopped a bit more. As they walked down the street chatting and laughing, her arm naturally slipped into his, and they were together as comfortable as any new lovers.

The outfits he had bought her so far had been more suggestive than downright slutty; The blouses showing more cleavage, the tee shirts tighter and cropped, the skirts mid thigh. Had he not been there she would have felt brazen wearing them. But with his encouragement, and his obvious appreciation, she was now looking forward to giving him a private fashion show back at her place.

And then, in the late afternoon, he stopped outside a pet store, and gazed thoughtfully at the merchandise on display in the window. She was puzzled. She didn't have any pets, nor the time or inclination to keep one. She waited for him to move on so she could show him her favorite ethnic boutique.

Instead, he turned to her.

"Makoto. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Master Nephrite, I do. Why?"

"Nothing, just follow me, and do as I say"

Even more puzzled, she allowed herself to be led into the store. It wasn't particularly large, and the smell of the animals in their cages was like a different world.

He took her to a stand where there were some pet collars and leashes. He eyes widened and her heart sank. What was he going to do now, surly not buy a collar for her? And yet, even as the rational part of her was shocked at the notion, a deeper previously silent part of her hummed with excitement. He had so often referred to her as his pet that the thought of being marked by her Master in this way was enough to make her tremble with arousal.

He flicked through a number of the products, and then chose a light tan leather collar with metal studs. He lifted it off and unbuckled it.

"Turn around and lift up your hair. I want to try this on you to make sure it fits."

She felt a twinge of panic, aware that the male counter assistant had been watching them closely since they had entered the store.

"But we are being watched. What will people think?"

His voice hardened slightly, not in anger, but in firmness of will.

"I don't care what people think. I have asked you to turn around and lift up your hair. You are at liberty to refuse and leave the store, but I will assume that you no longer trust me. The choice is yours."

She stared at him, her desires warring with her fears.

He had given her a clear command, and yet the choice was firmly with her.

This was a test of her submission that struck hard. She thought for another second, and then submitted. Blushing, but with her head bowed, she turned and lifted her hair up, exposing the nape of her neck.

And yet, despite the sense of shame at having a dog collar put on her neck in public gaze, she also felt an intense rush of exhilaration. It struck her like a thunderbolt; she was stepping into her Master's will, she was being obedient at a cost to herself, and this pleasing of him was sweeter for all that.

When the leather touched her neck, she breathed out a sigh of contentment, feeling as if she had been crowned. Such were her feelings of utter abandonment to him that she was hardly aware when she spoke to him.

"Thank you Master for this collar, it is beautiful."

When he had fixed the buckle, he gently turned her round to face him. To his surprise, her eyes were wet with tears and she stared at him, her fingers touching the collar as if it were a diamond necklace. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You look stunning with that collar on my dear, absolutely stunning."

He reached behind her as she stood, unresisting, and unbuckled it. From the look on her face he guessed she had slipped suddenly into her subspace, the act of obedience despite her sense of embarrassment being a powerful trigger.

"Take this collar from me, go over to the assistant and pay for it. I want him to know that this is your collar."

Lost in her world, Makoto did just that. The young assistant was mesmerized at this stunning brunette buying a dog collar that a man had just placed around her neck. He stared at her tits, obviously hanging free; and he wondered what gift this strange man had to bend such a beautiful woman to his control. He wanted that control as well and he was filled with envy.

Once they had paid for it, Master Nephrite led Makoto to one side and again ordered her to turn round and lift her hair. She complied silently, but without hesitation. Once fixed, the weight of it was a reminder to her of her submission, and as powerful a sexual drug as any Viagra.

They did no more shopping that day. He flagged down a taxi and took them back to her apartment. Makoto was lost in her own world, a world where she was at peace, obedient and eager to serve her Master.

Inside the door he led her into her bedroom. Carefully he undressed her, marveling at her meek compliance to him, leaving only the collar still on her neck. And then he kissed her. With a moan she folded her arms around him and kissed him back, her arching back and bucking hips a visible sign of her need to be fucked.

He lay her back on the bed, and as she waited, her legs apart, he undressed himself. She was so hungry for him, it had burned deep into her soul. She was beyond doing anything except waiting for him to possess her, as a Master possesses his obedient slut submissive.

His cock was stiff with need for her as he moved over her, his body arching over her as the sky curves over the earth.

His hand felt down to her sex, and found her wet and swollen for him as if they had been fucking for an hour already. There was a whimper from her as his fingers brushed her clit, and she moved restlessly in her hunger.

Without a word he placed his cock head at lips to her tunnel, and pushed himself slowly in, marveling at her engorged tightness. Her eyes half closed and her hips thrust up as he took her, her breath a sigh of contentment. In once thrust he was buried in her, and there he paused, watching her flushed face, her naked need for him.

But he wanted more. He wanted her in a new way, a way that would feed on her deep submissiveness.

"Tell me," he spoke gently, "have you ever been fucked in your ass."

Her eyes sprang open at the promise/threat implicit in the question.

She bit her lip, torn again by a desire to please and a fear of failure.

"I had a boyfriend once who tried it there. It hurt too much, so I made him stop before he got inside me."

She swallowed, and continued. "I don't mind you trying, but I might not be able to please you."

"Shhhhhh." His voice was soothing. "I suspect that he rushed things and didn't prepare you enough. I am going to show you how good it can really feel."

The knowing gentleness in his words relaxed her, and she set her mind to give her Master what no one had enjoyed before.

Leaving her temporarily bereft, Master Nephrite slipped off the bed and into the bathroom. He returned with a pot of body lotion which he was already unscrewing. He sat down beside her and dragged a couple of pillows down to her hips.

"Turn over my pet, and place these under you. Then relax, and let me open you up. If it feels too uncomfortable, then tell me to stop, and I will wait for you to relax again."

With some anxiety, but longing for this to work, Makoto turned onto the pillows, her ass thrust up by the mounded pillows beneath her.

When his lubricated fingers first brushed her tight virgin ass, she bit her bottom lip, tensing up against the remembered pain of that once attempted sodomy. But there was no pain, only a gentle feeling of pleasure. Instead of attempting to force their way inside, she felt the pressure of a gentle rubbing on the ring itself. Aided by the cream, the sensations made the pit of her stomach clench. It was similar to a great finger fucking, only darker and more bitter sweet. The forbidden nature of what he was doing added an extra layer of arousal, capped by the knowledge that she was offering him an incredibly sensitive and vulnerable part of herself.

But the more he rubbed, the more she wanted him to go further, until she was whispering her need to him.

"Please Master, please push your finger into me. It feels so good, I want to feel more of it."

At the pressure of the finger tip opening up her sphincter, she tensed automatically, again expecting that knife sharp agony, and hoping to not let it show.

And then her stomach fell away, and she gurgled with pleasure. As the finger slid into her depths, she didn't feel pain, only a momentary discomfort replaced almost immediately by the most incredible sense of being fucked in a new and arousing way. In her relief she pushed her ass up to his finger, driving him in deeper than he had intended, but drawing from her a hiss of pleasure.

"Ohhh fuck Master. That is so fucking good. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes."

The relief at the absence of pain coupled with the incredible sensations of sexual stimulation wiped away any reservations she felt. She turned her head towards her Master and smiled lazily.

"Oh Master, my ass is yours. I can't wait to feel your cock inside me if your finger feels that good."

"Well patience my little slut. You might think it is a small step from my finger to my cock, but I think even your slutty ass would be able to tell the difference. Wait longer while I get you ready properly."

"Yes Master," she sighed, "I am yours to use however you want."

And then she dropped her head down and gave herself up to whatever he wanted – content that she was safe in his care.

For the next ten minutes the room was silent apart from the sound of his lubricated fingers slowly but surely stretching open her buttery soft ring. With two of her Master's fingers easing in and out, Makoto was lost in the sheer pleasure of this. Master Nephrite himself was finding it hard to be careful and move slowly. The young woman on the bed was showing all the signs of becoming addicted to anal play, and he suspected that a deep hard ass fuck would set her firmly on that course. But for the moment, he marveled at the way she couldn't help aiding him by lifting her hips to his inward pushing, and giving little sighs and moans like a trainee porn star.

He could wait no more. His cock was so hard with need to plunge into this virgin ass that it threatened to break away and do it without him. He coated the swollen mushroom head with some more cream, and once again positioned himself over her. With her ass already partly stretched. It was easy to lodge the tip firmly at the entrance.

And then, gradually increasing he pressure, he started to work his thick sex into her tight puckered nether hole.

Makoto's fingers clutched at the pillow as she rotated her hips to ease him in. She was now so desperate that she would have probably killed him had he stopped now. With a groan, he gave up trying to be sensitive, and gave an extra thrust to push himself past the initial resisting ring. She gave a yelp of surprise, and then breathed out as she made the effort to relax her muscles.

Fuck, she thought, there was a big size difference between his cock and his fingers, but he was in and it had been nothing like as bad as before. And as she relaxed, the twinges faded, to be replaced by a delicious feeling of fullness, naughtiness, and a downright hunger to fuck.

Tentatively she pushed up, and was rewarded by an increase in the sensations. Even better, her Master pushed down steadily until he was buried in her colon and his balls were resting on her cunt.

Her voice shook as she tried not to take charge and order him to just let rip and fuck her senseless.

"Please Master, I am so ready for you. Please fuck your slut's ass. Your whore begs you to fuck her until she is filled with your cum."

The words that would before have made her livid with shame now poured out her mouth and expressed her deepest need. Her hips jerked up and down, trying to pleasure the invader that was obviously so at home in her guts.

He slipped his arms under her shoulders, and leaned onto her curves, delighting in her soft welcoming body. He put his head by her ear, and whispered.

"Then hang on my little fuck toy, because I am going to ream your little bum hole until you scream with your cumming."

At that point he commenced his deep thrusting, letting her clutching star stroke the full length of his cock.

All Makoto would do was whimper and gurgle, her body prey to new sensations that left her breathless and confused.

In her head she knew he was in her ass, but her body was reacting with mounting tension as if he were buried tight in her cunt. In fact, it was better than that, because her cunt was being massaged by his slapping balls.

Normally he would have been more gentle, more careful with someone so new to this, but Makoto was making that impossible. She was meeting him thrust for thrust and her head was twisting from side to side as she rode these new feelings to the familiar destination of her climax.

"Oh fuck Master, please, I'm going to cum Master, I can't stop it."

Her plaintive breathless cries added to his own aroused need to cum. The realization that his collared pet was actually going to cum from this was the final straw for him. Her aroused sexuality from being submissive was incredibly powerful to him, and with a shock he recognized that she was about to milk the cum from his ball.

"Then cum my slut, give yourself to me and climax on my cock buried in your asshole."

His words hit home, and with one last thrust up, she let her climax rock through her like an avalanche. Her whole body tensed and shook, and with her eyes tight shut she could see shooting starts exploding in her head.

And with her release came his also. His cocked jerked like a machine gun as it spat its jets of cum into her bowels. He felt as if his cock was about to be ripped out by her spasming ass, but it also felt bloody amazing.

All he could do was to remain deeply buried in her bottom as he repeated the same two words over and over,

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

When he was spent, he collapsed onto her motionless body, both of them equally drained by the amazing sex that had just taken place.

Eventually Makoto stirred, and nuzzled her head against his.

"Shit Master. I don't know what happened just there, but I know that a few more time like that I won't want anything apart from ass fucking ever again. Thank you for showing me how good it can be."

"My sweet Makoto. I don't know exactly what I did right either, but I know this, you are one hell of a woman, and being a submissive is turning you into sexual dynamite."

Makoto giggled

"Well Master, as long as you supply the fuse, you can set me off anytime you want."


End file.
